


Temari vs tenten

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adults, Badass, Dominance, F/F, Sadism, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Temari  fights her old rival tenten and enjoys herself in the process
Relationships: Temari/Tenten (Naruto)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Temari stretches her muscles and her legs,shows a cocky smile on her face at tenten,she remembered when they were kids that she cleaned tenten with breaking a sweat,an boast to be confident about,she wore a grey undershirt and black tight gym shorts,she wasn't wearing nothing in her tights.

Tenten was irritated by temari smile and is eager to wipe it off, and as the bell rang,temari slowly circles the ring with tenten and both women lock hands,temari flips tenten over with a harsh suplex, and runs to the ropes and drops and elbow,temari grjns,seeing tenten frustrated,it was a bit of a turn on to her.

"You always looks sexy when you angry."temari runs to the ropes and drops a leg drip on the neck,causing tenten to maon in pain.

temari lifts tenten up and puts her over the shoulders, giggling and then drops backwards and alarms her on her back,temari ponders in what to do next and then gets up and slams her butt on tenten's gut,causing the tenten to yelled out.

"You kinda grown on me tenten,I to give you props about are fight,you didnt quit,I respect that,but I know you want to quit this time."temari says,earning chuckle from tenten.

"Nope,I wont give you No pleasures in seeing be beg,I also know your a sadistic women temari but I'm not quitting." Tentenshowing pride as she slowly crawlsti the ropes.

"Last chance,I wasn't even trying but this time I wont show any mercy."temari towered over tenten.

"Never,do your worst."tenten awaits the pain to be influcted.

"Gladly,here comes the pain."temari grabs a dazed tenten who was coughing.

"I'm ready for it."tenten said with pride,temari lifts up tenten and applies a torture rack,pressing her shoulders on the back,causing tenten to grunt in pain.

Temari laughed,each time tenten growled or screamed in pain,and slams her down with a back breaker,a laughed escapes temari's lips as she goes for a cover with a cocky posture.

"One........two......"temari breaks the count."nah I haven't had enough fun,besides,I wanna hear you submit."temari laughed and gets up and test tenten's flexibility and makes her do a split while applying a grounded abdominal stretch.

Temari then smells tenten's hair."unlike the smell of your of your hair."temari squeezing tenten again,tighten the hold as tenten let out a scream,temarithen kisses tenten on the cheek."And to tell you the truth, shikamaru wasn't the only person I'm attracted too."

Tenten eyes widen with shock and as a blush apper on her face but tenten never had the chance to respond. As temari gets up and drags around by temari. 

"There was something about you I like,you know how to take a beating and still show some fight,I love that,almost as much i like hearing my opponent beg."

Temari licked her lips as she carried tenten to the corner and sits her on top and climbs up,hooking her for a superplex and whistled as she take tenten down on her back.

"That had to hurt."temari smirked as tenten moaned in pain as she rolled on her belly,temarislowly gets up and lays down 10 elbow drops on the back,hearing tenten cough made temari even more arrogant as she crawls to her and places her hand places one hand on tenten head and the other on the mat and begins to do some push ups.

"Nothing like some humiliation to get your blood flowing,eh girl?"temari slowly gets up with a smile on her face and slowly circled her pray as tenten crawled to the ropes but temari places her knee on the spine she begins to squeeze while tenten gruntef,fighting the urged to scream while temari was laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Temari whistles again,taking her time with tenten in the corner again,she rams her shoulders at the gut,a snicker cane out of temari's lips and hits a another shoulder tackle, causing another moan to come out of tenten,temari heared panting from tente and grins. 

"Aren't you going to even trying to fight me,I'm not every breaking sweat,how ahout this,you can get a free shot on me,right in the gut."temari smirk arrogantly,tenten slowly gets up,straggling and lands a punched to the gut,temari smirked.

"It didnt hurt but nice effort tough."temari smirked,headbutting tenten with force,staggering her back to the ropes and pushed back,tenten yelled as she is lifted up and slammed down with powerslam.

"Now,I say were done here."temari smirked and lifts one leg up,sitting her rear on tenten's face,she counts but breaks it at two."Nah,I still have that itch,so we can go all day."temari slowly gets up,with a devious chuckle, pullingher to the ropes and hands her head over the middle rope,temari yawns.

Temari ruffled tenten's hair, undoing the bands on her hair and letting tenten flow her hair,temari then sits on tenten's upper back,slouching and squeezing on the meck,as tenten,coughs, temari humming a tune in her head,stretching her legs as she bounces on tenten as tenten moaned in pain.

Moving her butt left and right as she bounches and bends back while stretching on tenten,using her as a mat ,temari slowly gets up and runs to the ropes and back and hits a hip attack as tenten landed on her belly.

'That bitch is getting on my nerves but......why Do i have an sudden urge of pleasure from this?'tenten looked confused until she felt a boot on her back,temari whistles while tieing her boots,feeling tenten getting up, temari used all her power and drops tenten on her belly with a boot to the back before finishing tieing her boots.

"You should be patient, this is a slow match and I want to savor every moment we got together."temari laughed, fixing her leggings before lifting tenten up and moves to the ropes,a rams her with a clothesline flipping her over on her stomach.

Temari then lifts tenten up,and applies s bear hug,wrenching on the spine,tenten cries out on agony as she felt her body nearly bent.

"Come on tenten,you should probably make this easy for me."temari smiled and as wrenches the spine.

"You....the one breaking your pins."tenten protested but screamed as temari squeezes the spine again.

"What was that,I cant hear with you screaming."temari said placing a pinky in her ear and pretends to get earwax out.

Temari laughed and slams her down with a bear hug spinebuster,temari smiled as she got on top of tenten ,smiling down on her and slowly faces her and kisses her on the forehead.

"Want to admit defeat?"temari snickered,the brunette weapons mistress looks at the blonde with weak angered eyes.

"No."tenten sad before slowly slipped into unconsciousness,temari shakes her head with a smile and slowly gets up,picking tenten up who was deadweight now.

"*Whistles* deadweight or not your a good exercise."temari lifted her in a fallaway position and lifts her up and down like weights whistling and slams her over her, tenten landed on her side,temari smirked and kips up and turned,smiling at tenten's position,temari moved to the ropes and back,she runs back,leaping and lands a harsh leg drop to the gut.

Temari laughed before a voice was heared.

"Come on temari,im all for getting turned on over myself but i dont break my on pins so stop that and getbto the match."the voice belonging to hinata hyuuga who wore her mkx tanya attire.

Temari smiled,sitting up and turing towards hinata."You dont hear me complaining about your guilty pleasures with samui so dont talk about vices."temari shout and smiled as she pointed at hinata."Or do you want to go for a shot at me?"temari asked before turning and stops on the gut of tenten.

Hinata giggled and licked her lips."i accept you challenge."hinata said as she leans back and enjoys a hot cinnamon roll.

Temari grined,eagered to face tenten's bff in the future and then lifts up tenten up and hoist her up and applies a torture rack.

Temari winked and drops her with a torture rack backbreaker and gets up to run to the ropes and comes back leaping and hits tenten with a body splash ,pinning her. "Oooooonnnnnne,twwwwwwwwooooooo,thrrrrreeeeee."temari counted and gets up and smiled down tenten."sonce our husbands are away,im cooking you your least favorite meal and you are gonna like it while i feed to you."temari laughed as tenten cried anime tears in defeat knowing she would have to eat squids.

"Bye bye."temari flirted before kissing the lips of tenten,causing tenten to blush as temari walks away.


End file.
